Forum:Carolyn Scott
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Carolyn Rose Scott Gender: Female Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Aquilon Godly Parent Choice 2: Bacchus Godly Parent Choice 3: Vulcan Cohort Choice 1: 3rd Cohort Choice 2: 1st Faceclaim: Katelyn Tarver ---- Appearance: Carolyn is a beautiful young lady, she stands to 5'9 and has pearly white skin. Her eyes are almond shaped and are a brown color, her hair is blonde with brown high-lights and goes down past her shoulders. Personality: Carolyn is known to have a happy personality, she likes ot look on the bright side of things and doesn't tend to push others down. She might come off as mean at first, but she'll lighten up once she gets to know you. She doesn't like it when people flirt with her, and would rather be friends first instead of rushing into a relationship. She likes to takes things slow and take her time, seeing how things would work out. Carolyn also knows how to speak German, and plays the violin very ''well. She was also a gymnast and is very flexible. She can adapt to new places very well and is easy to make friends with. '''History:' Carolyn was born in Germany to Carol Scott, she was a healthy baby and was strong too. But sadly her mother had died during child birth, leaving Carolyn an orphan. Carolyn was sent to an Orphanage in Germany when she was just a baby, it was though a very good and well taken care of Orphange. Carolyn had her own care taker and nanny, very rare for any orphange. Carolyn was raised in the orphange for 7 years of her life, she was raised very good and was taken care of. She was trained in fencing and the arts, learning how to sew and knit. She had many special talents and was a very good child indeed. When she turned 8, the orphange had caught on fire and everyone was trapped inside. She had managed to escape, but couldn't get the others out. So she ran away while the fire-men came, running into the dark night. She had stowed away on a ship, eating what food she could find and changing into some clothes she had found in a crate. After what seemed like weeks, the boat had docked in California and she got off. San Fransico was where the boat had landed, and she was found by Lupa's wolves. She was taken to The Wolf House and trained for 2 years. She didn't know English and she had to be taught by Lupa, she was able to learn how to sword fight pretty easy because of the fencing she had took at the Orphanage. She then was sent into Camp Jupiter and was put into the __ Cohort and claimed by _____ within a week, she has been at camp ever since and has made a few friends. But not a lot. Weapons: Carolyn uses a short sword made from Stygian iron, it has diamonds fused into the hilt and is a very sharp sword. The hilt is made from wood and is very strong and glossy, she keeps it in good condition. ---- Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) '''A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 21:40, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed